Summer Vacation
by frejahimitsu
Summary: di hari yang panas... suatu club tennis di kanagawa.. ah lama! pokoknya musim panas ama rikkaidai! Chapt 2! akhirnya banyak pair pairnya juga si... warning : sanaXyuki, niouXmarui, fujiXkikumaru, yanaXaka, and many more! hehe XD
1. Chapter 1

Summer Vacation

Mungkin ada pair, dikit dikit

Kira-kira : SanaYuki, NioMaru, AkaMaru, TezuFuji, OshiHiyo, dan mungkin ada yang lain

* * *

Hari yang panas di kanagawa, suatu sekolah rikkaidai sedang latihan paksa dengan suatu fukubunchou sanada genichirou. Banyak yang protes karena udara yang panas latihan tetap dilaksanakan. Sanada si hampir mau batalin, hampir...

"SANADA!!! Apa kau gila?" bunchou rikkaidai teriak ke arah sanada

"gila?! Emangya kenapa?" sanada memberi yukimura tatapan seperti orang bodoh. Tiba tiba kepalanya sanada langsung di getok ama panci

PRANGG!!!  
"AGHH!!! Yukimura!!" sanada sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terpukul panci

"udah ngerti belom maksud gw!!" yukimura kayak stress gitu de

"iya kali? Tp dari mana kau dapet panci itu?"

PRANGG!!! Sanada terpukul oleh panci lagi

"tau tu authornya! Pokoknya gw getok loo pake panci aja" sanada langsung dalam hati udah kepikiran mau bunuh authornya kali...

"jadi maksud mu apa? Kalo aku gila?"

"latihan di hari seperti ini" yukimura langsung memegang tangannya sanada

"bayangkan genichirou... seandainya kita ke pantai hanya berdua duduk di kursi menghadap matahari tenggelam, dan di tutup dengan ciuman yang mesra..." yukimura cerita sambil membayangkan kejadian tersebut, tetapi sanada malah

"OI! KAU! NGAPAIN KAU SEENAKNYA!! TARUNDORU!" yukimura getok sanada pake panci lagi...

PRANGG!!!

"oke oke... aku dengerin..." sanada sambil bersujud biar ga di getok lagi

"maksud ku kita harus pergi ke pantai, selama liburan musim panas!"

"tapi tennisnya gimana?"

"yah itu mah terserah loo!! Kalo lo mau item kayak jackal juga boleh!" sanada langsung, menoleh ke arah jackal lalu mengembalikan pandangannya kepada yukimura dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"bagus! Ayo! Kita bubarkan latihan ini" yukimura memerintah sanada. Sanada langsung menurutinya.

"wah!! Mura bunchou hebat!!" ujar marui, yukimura hanya tertawa kecil.

Karena latihan dibubarkan seluruh anggota rikkaidai siap siap pulang, sebelum pulang yukimura ingin mengubah situasi musim panas di rikkaidai

"SEMUANYA MOHON PERHATIAN!!" yukimura menarik semua perhatian anggota rikkaidai.

"aku planning, kita seluruh tim inti rikkaidai ingin pergi ke pantai. Gimana ada yang setuju?" semua anggota langsung setuju

"kapan kita berangkat bunchou?" tanya akaya yang sudah ga sabar

"mungkin lusa! Supaya kita lebih jelas besok jam 12 kumpul dirumah aku ya!" semuanya setuju.

* * *

Hari esoknya

Di rumahnya Yukimura

Semua pada kumpul dirumahnya yukimura, mereka juga sekalian makan siang di situ. Setelah makan siang mereka masuk ke kamarnya yukimura. Sebelum di mulai yukimura menyuruh sanada mengabsen;

"apakah semua sudah dateng?" sanada bertanya

"tinggal bun-senpai si.. tp kita mulai aja langsung"

"kasihan bunta, kita tunggu dia" yukimura berbicara sambil tersenyum manis.

"iya kasihan tau!" niou sok ikut ikut sambil melempar bantal ke arah akaya. Sayangnya kenanya ke fukubunchou

"NIOU!" sanada marah langsung ngejar-ngejar niou kayak anak kecil maen kejar kejaran. Saat mereka main kejar kejaran, tiba tiba seseorang dengan rambut bewarna merah darah masuk ke kamar bunchou.

"HAI SEMUA!! MARUI BUNTA TELAH TIBA!" marui masuk ke kamarnya yukimura. Niou mengabaikan sanada dan langsung memeluk marui

"BUNTA!!!"

"AKHH!! Masaharu dibilangin kalo meluk tu jangan kenceng kenceng nanti bisa mati!"

"ihh... bunta lebay banget dech..." niou melepaskan pelukkannya

"sekarang karena bunta udah dateng makannya kita mulai!" yukimura memulai sidang segitiga #gajelas

Setelah berjam jam... mereka akhirnya selesai membahas ini

"oke semua kalian mengerti! Besok kita ngumpul di rumahnya Sanada subuh subuh. Bunta akan bawa konsumsi selama perjalanan, kendaraan ku serahkan kepada niou dan jackal. Jelas?" yukimura selesai bicara, iya sedikit kaget saat yagyuu tunjuk tangan dan ingin menanyakan sesuatu

"ya? Kenapa yagyuu?"

"umm... masalah biaya itu belom kita bahas?"

"oya itu aku yang bayar semua!" yang lain langsung teriak

"BOONG?!" yukimura hanya tersenyum manis

"bener kok"

"bagus lah" ujar yagyuu

"kenapa bagus yangyu?" marui bertanya kepada yagyuu

"masalahnya aku ga mau bayar yang mahal mahal buat ke pantai doank, mending bli stick golf de..." (dasar ni orang pelit bgt... cina loo...)

"semua mengerti! Kita tinggal 4 malam 5 hari" semua anggota rikkaidai sudah mendapat informasi dengan jelas dan semua langsung pulang dan mulai siap siap untuk besok. Malamnya mereka packing barang yang akan dibawa untuk ke pantai. Rata rata banyaknya bawa celana pendek... ya iyalah kan ke pantai...

Subuh subuh didepan rumahnya sanada. Sanada mengecek barang yang anggotanya bawa

"MARUI! Apa apaan ini?" sanada sambil mengecek tasnya marui

"makanan" marui menjawab dengan polosnya

"aku tau ini makanan tapi kenapa makanannya manis semua??"

"oh... bilang napa, soalnya aku cuma punya yang begituan!" marui tersenyum polos

"ga ada yang enak di makan, cuma beginian, kue, kue, kue, dan kue!! Gw kira loo bawa nasi lemper gitu, ato nasi uduk, nasi bungkus kek, ato nasi goreng mungkin"

"kata lo gw jualan"

"CUKUP!!" yukimura langsung teriak dan memberhentikan mereka berdua

"sanada kau harus sabar ama bunta, jangan marah juga, nanti~~ cepet tua loo ~~" yukimura sambil mencubit pipinya sanada.

"mura bunchou... sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya akaya

"kita tinggal nunggu niou ama jackal"

"APA!! Niou sekarang ama Jackal??!!!" marui langsung shock

"GILA LO NIOU DASAR SELINGKUH!!!" langsung teriak teriak ga jelas

"bunta dia kan cuma bertugas..." yukimura sambil menepuk punggungnya marui

"oh... aku tau itu! Tapi dia jahat!"

"kenapa emangnya?"

"dia membuatku menunggu selama ini" yukimura langsung melihat jam dan terlihat bingung

"kan belom 5 menit sejak lo pertama kali nanyain dia" marui hanya senyum

Tiba tiba saat yanagi sedang mencabut rumput rumahnya sanada karena bosan, alphard hitam datang dan parkir di depan rumahnya sanada. Jackal keluar dari pintu supir dan membukakan pintu belakang. Dari dalam situ keluar niou menggunakan kacamata hitam.

"hai semua!" sambil melepas kacamatanya

"apa apaan si make kacamata item segala?" marui tegur

"buat di pantai nanti"

"yah kenapa di pake sekarang?" marui jadi sewet

"tadi di rumah iseng nyoba trus ternyata waktu ngaca gw kelihatan ganteng juga ya!!" langsung di sambet pake ikan ama marui

"yaya terserah de" seluruh anggota masuk ke mobil tersebut, dan mereka langsung berangkat.

Selama perjalanan mereka bermain game, nyanyi nyanyi, makan dan lain lain yang biasanya dilakukan kalo perjalanan ke suatu tempat

"kaerimichi~~ nagareboshi mitsuketai yo~~" yagyu coba menyanyi

"todoku ka na ~~tooi kimi no moto he to~~" marui melanjutkan lagunya. Selama rikkai young kan nyanyi di belakang. Yanagi membaca buku sambil pake handset biar ga kedengeran suara mereka yang sok bagus itu. Setelah bernyanyi mereka bermain game game buatan si genius

"oke! Giliran ku! Um... aku melihat sesuatu yang tinggi ganteng keren sexy atletis trus..." sebelum marui selesai bicara yang lain langsung nyamber

"NIOU !!"

"Kok kalian tau si! Curang!" marui langsung meluk niou. Setelah permainan dan nyanyinyanyi yang geje, akhirnya karena lelah mereka tertidur pulas. Marui tertidur senderan di bahunya niou, akaya senderan di bahunya marui. Yanagi masih bicara sedikit dengan jackal. Sanada dan yagyuu juga tertidur, kalo yukimura lagi updated status di twitter, (follow ya...yea)

* * *

Setelah perjalanan yang lama, akhirnya mereka sampai juga ke pantai tersebut. Yukimura menyuruh jackal memarkir mobil dan sanada mengangkat kopernya keluar dari mobil yang lain kemana ga tau de. Saat di meja check in, sanada mau meletakkannya di samping meja check ini, tiba tiba ada seseorang yang lari lari seperti baru keluar dari kolam berenang. Iya menabrak sanada. Sanada jadi sedikit basah.

"Hei! Hati hati kenapa!"

"Maaf nyaw~~"

"OI TUNGGU AKU SENPAI!!" satu lagi dateng lebih basah sambil bawa mainan semprotan air, mau nyemprot orang yang tadi kenanya sanada.

"eh... maaf ya!" orang itu langsung lari kabur

"TARUNDORU!" sekarang sanada basah kuyup

"sanada kenapa kamu basah kuyup gitu?" yukimura bertanya sambil mengelap mukanya sanada yang basah dengan tissue

"tadi ada orang gila lewat"

"oh..."

Selesai check in kopernya sudah dibawa ke kamar masing masing, sekarang yukimura mau membagi kamar kamarnya

"oke supaya adil! Aku, yanagi, sanada, and jackal satu kamar, kalian rikkai young kan 1 kamar juga! Gampang kan!"

"1 kamar 4 orang?" niou sedikit protes

"iya kenapa emngnya niou?"

"ga apa apa si masalahnya, kalo aku ama marui mau melakukan gimana donk kan ga enak kalo ada mereka" niou sambil melirik ke arah yagyuu ama akaya.

"ahaha itu mah urusan loo!!"

Mereka semua langsung menuju kamar tersebut, kamarnya terdiri dari 2 kamar yang di gabungkan menggunakan connecting door.

"yah... bagus lah ada connecting doornya, kalau begitu gampang! Aku tidur ama marui, di kamar sini. Yagyuu ama akaya tidur di kamar sebelah" niou sok mengatur

"tapi tapi niou senpai! Aku boleh gantian ama marui senpai ga?" akaya langsung tunjuk tangan

"GA LAH!!!"

"kenapa nggak?!" mereka langsung berdebat. Selama mereka berdebat ternyata marui sedang ganti baju dan siap siap untuk berenang di kolam.

"Masaharu! Akaya! Aku duluan ya!" marui melambaikan tangannya dan pergi bersama yagyuu.

"eh! Bunbun udah pergi bersama yagyuu!! Tak akan ku maafkan!" niou langsung cepet cepet ganti baju dan menyusul mereka

"wait niou-senpai!! Aku juga ikut!" dibelakangnya akaya menyusul

Sesampai di kolam, ternyata rame juga ya suasananya, hampir ga dapet tempat duduk. Tapi karena yagyuu yang hebat penglihatan akhirnya dapet juga 1 tempat. Mereka menyesuaikan barang nya dulu. Saat yagyuu mau menggelar handuknya tiba tiba iya tak sengaja mendorong seseorang, dan orang itu terjatuh ke dalam kolam...

"oi! Yagyuu! Kau menyenggol orang ampe jatuh ke kolam"

"ah masa?" yagyuu langsung menolong orang itu naik

"eh... kalo mau jalan hati hati dong, mana gw ga bisa berenang lagi"

"tapi kan aku udah tolongin dari pada gw bo am ama lo"

"lain kali hati hati buka tu kacamata kalo perlu!"

"eh kok loo kasar banget si udah dibantuin?" marui langsung nyamber ga suka ama ni orang

"kenapa ? ga suka?" marui rasanya mau nonjok ni anak satu. Ternyata saat diperhatiin anak ini make celana renang warna biru, dan ada lambang sekolah hyotei gakuen

"oh... pantes belagu! Anak hyotei!!"

"nandato!" langsung ni anak baru mau mukul marui, tanganya langsung di tahan ama temennya dari belakang

"hei hei.. wakashi jangan kasar gitu donk" ternyata oshitari yushi. Iya menahan tangannya hiyoshi yang mau nabok marui

"oshitari-san" yushi langsung memeluk hiyoshi

"eh... oshitari san!!"

"maaf ya dia sedikit kasar... emang aga gilgil haha... maaf mengganggu ya rikkaidai, BYE!!" langsung mereka kabur entah kemana

"dasar hyotei" marui jadi kesel sendiri. Yagyuu sedang pemanasan mau siap siap berenang. Marui juga ikut ikutan pemanasan. Saat yagyuu sudah masuk ke kolam marui hanya duduk di pinggir kolam.

"marui kamu ga mau masuk?" tanya yagyuu

"ahahah ga ah, males... di sini aja enakkan di sini" marui sambil senyum senyum menyimpan suatu rahasia

"ah... kenapa begitu. Ayo masuk sini"

"tapi..."

"tapi kenapa? Kau tidak bisa berenang?" mukanya marui langsung memerah semerah rambutnya

Sementara itu niou ama akaya lagi lari lari ke kolam siapa yang duluan nyampe ke sana. Sesampai di sana ternyata rame juga ya. Akaya tak peduli langsung masuk ke kolam. Niou mencari tempat duduk dulu, saat itu iya melihat tas yang sepertinya milik marui. Akhirnya iya juga meletakkan barangnya di situ. Selesai pemanasan iya melihat marui dan yagyuu. Tetapi marui dan yagyuu berada pada posisi yang tidak enak dilihat. Melihat itu niou langsung masuk ke kolam berenang dan berenang cepat menuju marui.

"ah... yagyuu aku ga bisa!" marui sambil mencoba berenang

"coba dulu lah" sebelum marui bisa bergerak kemana mana tiba tiba ada yang menarik pinggangnya dari bawah

"AH!! Masaharu! Ternyata kau! Aku kirain hiu" niou tertawa kecil dan mencium marui dibibir

"ngh~~ jangan di air ga enak!" marui langsung mendorong badannya niou. Niou menatap yagyuu dengan mata yang berkata 'awas lo ya deketin marui lagi!', tetapi yagyuu ga respon

Di pantai sanada sedang menawar harga sewa payung

"10 rb"

"ga bisa mas ga dapet, ini harga pas 25"

"15 de.."

"ga bisa"

"20 rb kalo ga 15 itu aja"

"kalo mau segitu ga dapet, 23"

"20"

"22"

"20 ribu"

"ga dapet mas"

Sanada mulai kesel dan akhirnya iya memilih yang 22rb.

"gimana sanada?"

"akhirny 22 rb"

"yah.. mahal donk..."

"ga ap apa lah..."

Sanada menyiaplkan payung, yanagi sedang memakai sunblock, yukimura lagi ngawasin akaya main jetski. Kayaknya dia lagi main kejar kejaran ama seseorang. Sehabis itu yanagi mulai tertidur. Sanada pergi memesan minum dan yukimura membaca buku.

* * *

umm ini baru chap 1

nanti ada lagi (kali)

kemungkinan chapter berikutnya pairny lebih mengarah ke Niou Marui

yuh... itu aja de

mohon review~


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Vacation

Chapter 2

* * *

Pantai udaranya sangat panas dan bener bener menyenangkan. Akaya sedang lari lari dia atas pasir yang hangat, sambil mengejar kepiting

"kepiting!!" karena teriak seperti itu kepitingnya jadi kabur masuk ke dalam air

"sial" akaya langsung meninggalkan kepiting itu dan berlari ke dimana yanagi berada

"yanagi senpai!! Aku bosen!" tetapi yanagi hanya terdiam

"oi!" akaya siram yanagi pake air minumnya

"AH! Akaya apa apaan ini?" yanagi langsung tebangun

"oh... kau tidur too.. ga jadi de! Bye!" langsung pergi meninggalkan yanagi yang mukanya basah. Yanagi masa bodo dan kembali tertidur. Akaya menuju kolam berenang di mana iya melihat yagyuu dan niou sedang balapan dari ujung ke ujung. Marui hanya nyorakin di pinggir kolam.

"GO GO!! MASAHARU!" marui teriak teriak kayak cheerleader rikkaidai gitu de...

Akaya malah tambah bosen melihat mereka, jadi akhirnya dia pergi dan menuju koridor kamarnya. Saat iya berjalan di koridor kamarnya iya melihat sanada baru masuk ke kamarnya sama yukimura. Akaya langsung mencurigai mereka berdua dan langsung iya, menempelkan kupingnya pada pintu kamar sanada

"gen, apakah kau mau melakukan ini sekarang?" terdengar suaranya yukimura yang lembut

"mengapa tidak?" tiba tiba suasana menjadi hening dan mulai terdengar suara desahan yukimura

"ah... ah... genichirou...ah...."

"seiichi..."

"nghh~~ ah...."

"AKHH!!! GENICHIROU!! SAKIT!! Ah..." akaya mendengar itu langsung jantungan dan lari meninggalkan kamar itu.

Tanpa di sadari akaya telah melewati bagian gift shop hotel tersebut. Iya coba masuk, dan saat berada di dalam iya merasa seperti anak rikkaidai ilang di seigaku. Karena isi gift shopnya anak seigaku semua.

"kirihara akaya dari rikkaidai" fuji langsung menyebut namanya

"yah kenapa?" akaya membalas

"ahaha ga apa apa kok. Kau sendiri?"

"ga" akaya langsung menjawab singkat dan cepat. Fuji hanya mengangguk

"lagiang kalian seigaku selalu bersama kan ga keren pergi bersama!" akaya sok membangga kan dirinya

"apaan si kau!" momo langsung stress

"jangan berantem seenaknya donk" tezuka langsung memaki mereka berdua

"huh.. tezuka kunimitsu papa dari seigaku ya. Ahahahah!!" akaya langsung meninggalkan mereka semua

"tu orang bikin kesel, pengen gw tonjok" momo udh marah

"cih.. biarin lah momo senpai"

Malem malemnya, akaya akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya. Saat iya ingin membuka pintu iya baru ingat kalo kita harus menggunakan kunci, dan akaya tidak tahu kuncinya dimana

"sial kunciku dimana ya? Oya! Td ada di tasnya yagyuu! Sial pasti jam segini udah pulang lah mereka, jadi..." akaya langsung gedor gedor pintunya kamar niou ama marui. Tetapi yang tebuka pintu kamar sebelah, kamarnya yagyuu ama dia sendiri.

"ssst... akaya jangan ganggu mereka donk" yagyuu membisiki akaya

"kenapa ga?" yagyuu langsung menarik akaya masuk dan suruh akaya mendengar suara di sebelah connecting door yang tertutup & terkunci.

"apaan si yagyuu aku ga kedengeran?" lama lama akaya mendengar sesuatu, seperti suara desahan

"ah...ah....Masaharu..."

"ssst...nanti yagyuu denger, kan ga enak kalo di denger orang"

"ngh..."

"AKHHH!!! SAKIT!"

"ups keluar banyak deh..."

"ngh...rasanya...rasanya...enak...ah, masaharu"

"Astaga kenapa si senpai pada suka sex?!" akaya langsung teriak

"akaya!" yagyuu teriak kembali

"kenapa si?!" mereka akrhinya teriak teriakan, saat mereka teriak teriakan, connecting doornya tebuka dan niou keluar dari situ, hanya mengenakan kimono tidur yang pinggangnya iya ikat

"kalian bisa diem ga?" niou tampaknya marah

"urusan gw!" akaya langsung nyamber

"akaya!"

"eh... wakame denger ya, ada aturan yang hanya sepertinya kamu yang ga tau ya"

"WAKAME? Siapa juga yang wakame! Sadar zebra!" niou langsung jengkel

"ze..zeb..zebra?"

"iya zebra! Kenapa ga denger! Z-E-B-R-A!! ZEBRA!"

"kurang ajar siapa yang mirip zebra" niou hampir mau nampar akaya, tiba tiba marui langsung meluk pinggangnya niou dari belakang

"haru~~ barusan enak... aku mau sesi kedua" marui sambil terdengar seperti anak kecil minta mainan ama maknya

"oh.. bunta mau yang sesi dua, boleh kok" niou mencium marui kasar dan menutup pintu

"oya! *niou membuka pintunya lagi* jangan berisik, kalo lu ampe berisik gw...."

"haru~~~ mana sesi duanya..."

"ya ya bunbun... awas lo ya!" niou menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Lalu setelah itu mulai mendengar suara marui mendesah namanya niou berulang ulang.

Akaya jadi cape mendengar beginian mulu, akhirnya iya mandi dan pergi jalan jalan ke pinggir kolam. Saat jalan jalan dipinggir kolam iya melihat dua orang di suatu kursi mengadap ke arah bulan yang menerangi malam hari itu.

"sebetulnya aku suka ama kamu fuji..."

"aku juga sebetulnya suka ama kamu kikumaru"

Akaya berpikir 'ah ternyata seigaku'

"hou...fuji nyaww juga suka ama aku?" kikumaru langsung memeluk fuji

"dari dulu aku udah suka ama kamu, tapi baru beberapa hari ini tezuka nembak aku, aku bingung, tezuka si lumayan ganteng"

"nya~ fuji bilang aja ama tezuka kalo sebetulnya fuji udah ama aku!"

"saa... itu bener juga ya, baiklah besok aku bilang ke tezuka"

"YAHOO!! Senangnya... jadi kita berdua ni sekarang?" fuji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"karena kita berdua, aku manggil kamu syuu~~ boleh kan?"

"boleh..."

"kau manggil aku eiji~"

"haha iya. Baiklah kalo katamu begitu" fuji membelai rambutnya kikumaru dan menyentuh mukanya yang halus itu, lalu menciumnya dengan penuh rasa cinta di bibirnya kikumaru.

Akaya jengkel seharian melihat beginian mulu, dan akhirnya iya berlari ke pantai melewati jalan lain supaya tidak melihat dream pair. Saat di pantai iya hanya duduk di pasir yang kering memandang air laut yang dari tadi datang kembali datang kembali.

"semuanya pada mengekspresikan cintanya malam ini... seandainya niou-senpai bukan anak rikkai ato kalo perlu udah ga ada, pasti aku yang tidur ama marui-senpai malam ini"

"kau marah-marah sendiri ya?" tiba tiba ada suara yang sangat asing bagi akaya

"oh...kaget , ternyata yanagi senpai"

"kenapa akaya?" yanagi duduk di sampingnya akaya

"umm masalahnya hari ini buruk sekali!!"

"kok bisa gitu?"

"soalnya semua orang yang kutemui hari ini pada mengekspresikan cintanya kepada sang kekasih, ngelihatnya jadi iri ni senpai..." yanagi langsung memeluk akaya

"eh!"

"akaya kau dingin sekali, kau tidak kedinginan?" mukanya akaya memerah saat yanagi memakaikannya suatu jaket yang barusan dikenakannya

"sen...sen...pai..!!"

"tak kusangka kau bisa iri terhadap orang orang itu"

"yah! Bisa lah! Kan aku juga manusia!"

"apakah kau mau jadi salah satu mereka?" yanagi melihat ke arah akaya

"um.. ingin juga si..." yanagi langsung memegang mukanya akaya dan menciumnya lembut di bibir

"eh!! Yanagi-senpai!!" yanagi hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang sok cool.

"akaya... aku sebetulnya suka sama kamu, karena tingkah lakumu yang entah kenapa kukagumi" mukanya akaya tambah memerah

"mau kah kau jadi pacar aku?" yanagi sambil mencium tangannya akaya

"eh.. aku aku... ingin si, tapi... apakah ini tidak aneh?"

"apanya?"

"pacaran ama kakak kelas bukannya aneh ya?" yanagi tertawa kecil

"eh kok ketawa si?"

"ga kok akaya, ga ada anehnya sama sekali" yanagi menarik akaya berdiri dan menciumnya di dahinya.

"hehe.. senpai.."

Malamnya akaya kembali ke kamar melihat yagyuu lagi nonton tv di kasur. Yagyuu aga kaget melihat akaya sifatnya berbunga bunga padahal barusan iya murung. Yagyuu mau nanya tapi males, kalo ga nanya juga penasaran. Tapi akhirnya akaya menceriakannya ke yagyuu secara detail. Selama akaya bercerita yagyuu sambil nonton tv dan mendengarkannya. Saat akaya selesai cerita, marui dateng ke kamarnya yagyuu dan akaya

"oh.. akaya udah balik ya?" marui bertanya

"marui senpai!" akaya langsung memeluk marui kenceng kenceng

"auu.... akaya...ada apa si? Kok kamu kayaknya seneng bgt?"

"aku barusan di tembak yanagi senpai! Lalu aku terima!"

"selamat ya!" akaya belom melepaskan pelukkannya terhadap marui

Saat itu niou baru keluar dari shower dan melihat adengan tersebut, langsung de ni orang ga sengannya untuk getok akaya pake golok

"OI! AKAYA! Dibilangin jangan seenaknya ama bunbun!"

"Masaharu! Jangan main pukul akaya aja donk! Dia lagi berbunga bunga tu! Tadi abis di tembak yanagi" niou kaget mendengar itu, tapi dia langsung memeluk akaya

"woho!! Wakame!! Selamat ya!!" akaya coba melepaskan diri dari niou

"eehh!!! Niou-senpai!!" sepertinya semuanya senang ya kalo akaya jadian ama yanagi, mungkin mereka semua udah tau kalo yanagi suka ama akaya dari dulu, tapi si akayanya ga tau.

Saat sedang bersenang senang, yukimura, sanada , yanagi ama jackal dateng ke kamarnya yagyuu.

"kalian semua denger ya! Kita diundang ke pesta hotel ini!" semua anggota rikkaidai seneng banget diudang ke pesta hotel bintang 5

"waw!! Pasti banyak makanan!" marui langsung bayangin makanan makanan yang mahal mahal dan jenis bangsawan itu.

"haha bunta mah..." niou sambil merangkulnya

"oke aku ingin kalian bersifat bersih, rapih, dan sopan" semuanya mengangguk.

Saat tiba di ruang pesta anggota rikkaidai di tunjukkan ke tempat duduk mereka. Semuanya langsung nari nari di dance floor. Yukimura mengajarkan sanada nari.

"ouch! Sanada itu kakiku!"

"ah! Maaf yukimura!

"ga apa ap kok"

"ouch sanada! Itu kakiku yang satunya lagi, hati hati kenapa?"

"maaf lagian kakinya jangan di taro sembaran donk"

"eh... bicaranya ya!" langsung ada aura seperti sang ibu marah kepada anaknya

"um.. maksudku... maafkan aku, aku yang salah"

"haha.. sudah ku duga" yukimura langsung memeluk sanada selama mereka berdansa. Yagyuu malah baca buku di pesta itu, jackal dan marui membantu niou yang lagi mabuk mabukan ama shiraishi, kenya dan shishido.

"masaharu, ini aku bunta" marui sambil menepuk pipinya niou. Niou malah mencium bunta kasar akhirnya melumat bibirnya. Kenya juga masalah yang sama dengan zaizen

"kenya-san!!" zaizen teriak sambil menyiram mukanya kenya dengan air dingin yang penuh dengan es.

"ecstasy~~"

"shishido-san!! Sadar lah!!" otori sambil menarik narik bajunya shishido

Saat masalah kritis kayak gini kita hanya butuh satu orang! Inui sadaharu datang dan memeriksa situasi mereka

"um... kuranosuke shiraishi shitenhouji bible, mabuk minum 1 ½ botol"

"kenya oshitari shitenhouji naniwa speed star, mabuk minum 2 botol"

"shishido ryou hyotei gakuen, mabuk minum 1 gelas"

"niou masaharu rikkaidai petenshi, mabuk minum 3 ¼ botol" marui kesel iya pura pura ngecek tubuhnya niou

"ga usah sok ngecek deh!" marui langsung nonjok dia sampai mental entah kemana

Malamnya pesta semakin seru, ternyata pesta ini pesta khusus yang diadakan oleh atobe keigo sendiri untuk para timtim teman dekatnya. Makannya jika diperhatikan orang yang ada di pesta ini rata rata anak hyotei, shitenhouji, seigaku, rikkaidai, rokkaku, dll. Sebetulnya selain mengabaikan panas yang membakar di tokyo kanagawa ato manapun, mereka semua diajak ke sini, untuk menikmati musim panas bersamaan. Karena sudah hampir pagi, jam 1.00 mungkin semua udah mulai kembali ke kamar masing-masing, dan kebanyakan langsung tidur karena kecapean.

~owari~

* * *

Yap 2 chapter aja de!

aku buat ini aga banyak pair karena ada beberapa temen aku minta mereka lebih di apa ya kata2nya yg pas

um... pokoknya itu de!

mohon review ya minnasan!

arigatou!


End file.
